


My Cute Little Kitten

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Toby Smith | Tubbo, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Idiots in Love, Kitten Author, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neko Toby Smith | Tubbo, Pet Names, Spit As Lube, Top Tommyinnit, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, is it pet play if one of them is actually a neko?, soft smut, writing this to get over trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy was best friends with Tubbo, so when the brunette confessed to him, he was surprised. However, no way was he turning Tubbo down, he felt the same towards the cat boy. He also was surprised when Tubbo had pinned him down and begged for him. However, he loved Tubbo so, again, no way was he turning him down.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105535
Comments: 9
Kudos: 381
Collections: Anonymous





	My Cute Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Using online personas, basically their Minecraft skins (except Tubbo is a brunette unlike his skin). Figured we needed some sweet Tubbo and Tommy because so much is angst and stuff.
> 
> Also, antis, I purposely didn't put character tags. I'm also doing this to get over trauma. Basically putting my trauma onto two people I like, but making it lovey dovey and consensual.

Tommy had been best friends with Tubbo since they were kids. Five to be exact. The brunette's family had just moved into the house next door, the blonde watching as the family climbed out of the car with boxes. Tommy was the one to run up to him when they first met, amazed by his cat ears and tail, looking him over like he was an alien species. In a sense, he kinda was, seeing as cat humans were extremely rare. Not to mention, Tubbo is the only one in his household that has the ears and tail, so Tommy was even more amazed.

"Hi, I'm Tommy!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"I-I'm Tubbo..." The other responded, holding a box of his toys, smiling shyly at the other.

"You have ears and a tail!" The five year old acted like Tubbo didn't notice. Their parents couldn't help but laugh as they talked, keeping an eye on the boys.

"Uh, yeah... I was born with them..."

"Can I touch them?"

Tubbo shrugged and let Tommy gently rub his ears. Tubbo smiled into the touch, purring as his tail swung back an forth happily.

"He's purring! He's purring!" The blonde hugged the other, "Mom, dad, I want Tubbo as my friend!"

Tubbo didn't have a choice (not that he would have said no if he did). The two grew up with ear other, knowing everything about one another. They were there for each other when both came out as bisexual (at different times), they were there when they had their first crushes, they were there when they broke up with their partner.

Tommy was there when Tubbo confessed to him behind the school, under the tree they ate lunch at.

"I-I know it's weird and if you don't like me that way either, i-it's cool. I-I just figured I would tell you because I-I really do like you and it feels like I'm betraying you if I don't. I-I just wanted to tell you. If you don't like me that way, we can still be best friends, that's just fine." Tubbo confessed.

Tommy blinked, staring at him in shock as his brain tried to catch up. _Tubbo likes me. Tubbo likes me as more than a friend. Say something idiot, he's staring at you! Tell him you like him too!_

Tubbo's ears lowered and he looked away, beginning to walk away, "S-Sorry, I knew I shouldn't-"

Tommy grabbed his eyes, spitting out, "Sorry, I'm idiot you too!"

_Real smooth Tommy..._

"Uh, what?" Tubbo faced him, confused.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tommy flushed from embarrassment, "I-I meant to say 'I'm an idiot, I like you too,' but _that_ came out. "

Tubbo blinked and laughed, "Classic Tommy."

"S-Shut up or I won't kiss you!"

"You won't, you're too chicken!" Tubbo teased, ears twitching in anticipation.

Tommy grabbed Tubbo's hips and pulled the brunette towards him, "Careful what you say, kitten~!"

That was their first kiss together. Tubbo's arms wrapped around his neck, Tommy's wrapped around his waist. They pulled away and had their second, then their third, then their forth until they finally decided they should probably head home.

And, just like that, the only thing that really changed was they held hands, shared more hugs, shared kisses, and went on dates. Everything else was... normal.

Until one day.

~~~

Tommy and Tubbo's parents were going on vacation with Lani for spring break. Tubbo didn't want to go and if Tubbo wasn't going, Tommy wasn't. 

"We should be back in a week!" His mother reminded him, "Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Mom, I'll be fine! I'll be with Tubbo, so he'll force me to be responsible!" Tommy joked.

She chuckled, "I guess that's true. Okay, I'll call you when we reach the cabin. Be safe, alright?"

"I will!" They walked out and Tommy said goodbye to his and Tubbo parents as well as Lani.

Once they were gone, he locked the door to his home before going to Tubbo's, hearing silence.

"Tubbo? It's me, big man!"

......Silence.

Tommy shrugged, shutting and locking the door behind him. He walked up to Tubbo's room, the blonde knocking on his door.

"Big T? You alright in there?"

"T-Tommy...?" Tubbo called out, he sounded like he was in pain.

The blonde opened the door and was immediately pulled into a rough kiss. Tommy gasped, wrapping his arms around the brunette as he kissed back, the smaller wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Tommy..." Tubbo practically moaned against his lips, "So hot... I-I'm so hot..."

The blonde placed him on the bed, "Do you have a fever? I can-"

"N-NO!" The brunette screamed, flipping them over and pinning him down, "D-Don't leave, don't! I need you, Tommy!"

"What do you need? I-I'm not-"

"Tommy, I'm in _heat_!"

The blonde blinked before it clicked, flushing darkly, "W-Wait, so you want me to-"

"P-Please, Tommy! I need it so bad!" The brunette was on the verge of tears, "Need _you_ , please!"

"T-Tubbo, I-I've never-"

"Neither have I, b-but I want you!" Tubbo whimpered, "Please, please, _please_!" The boy unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, "D-Don't you want me?"

Tommy looked at the brunette who sat on his waist. Tubbo's ears were lowered, face flushed a bright red, tail swinging back and forth, and now shirtless. He knew Tubbo's hormones were running wild because of the heat, but he was just a teenager. When your shirtless hot boyfriend is sitting on top of you, begging for you, he couldn't stop himself.

"Not fair." Tommy whispered, flipping them over and kissing Tubbo deeply, "Not fair you can be so cute... Should be illegal..."

Tubbo whimpered as the blonde began to kiss and bite his neck, sucking marks into his neck. His ears twitched and his tail swished back and forth. Tommy continued to suck marks into his neck, hearing the brunette's breath hitch, making the blonde smirk. He continued to suck that same spot, making sure to create a mark that was sure to be purple tomorrow.

"T-Tommy! H-Hurry up, please!" Tubbo whined, ears flattened against his head.

"Let me take my time, kitten." Tommy smirked, kissing his cheek.

Tubbo purred at that.

"You like that? Like being my little kitten?" Tommy snickered, moving and bit his ear.

Tubbo gasped and moaned, whimpering as he twitched, "T-Tommy, they're sensitive!"

"Sensitive, huh?" Tommy smirked, biting harder.

Tubbo cried out in pain and pleasure, moaning as the blonde sucked on the small wound he made while palming his covered crotch, "T-Tooommmmmmy!"

"Feel good?" Tommy snickered.

"Mmmhmmm!" Tubbo moaned, "P-Please, Tommy, I-I-"

"I got you, kitten, I got you." Tommy reassured, removing his jeans and boxers.

Once the brunette was undressed, Tommy stared at him. Tubbo was panting, face a bright red with a bit of tears in his eyes, his member standing up proud and leaking onto his stomach, legs spread, ears flat on his head, and tail swishing back and forth. 

"So beautiful, kitten..." Tommy stroked his cheek lovingly, "So beautiful, spread out just for me! You're absolutely beautiful!"

Tubbo flushed more, if possible, before he glared, "Why am I the only one naked?! Come on, undress already!"

"So needy!" Tommy teased, removing his shirt. 

He got out of his jeans and boxers, noticing the brunette's whole face a bright red and even some of his neck.

Tommy smirked, "Like what you see?"

Tubbo nodded, "T-Tommy, please! I'm so hot, I really need you-"

The blonde cut him, off with a sweet and loving kiss, "I got you, kitten. I'll make you feel really good, baby, I promise."

Tubbo whimpered, but nodded. Tommy had the brunette suck three of his fingers, making sure they were coated with enough saliva before he moved one finger to the brunette's entrance. He gently pushed one inside Tubbo, the brunette arching his back and moaning loudly. Because of his heat, he didn't feel any pain, just pleasure. One finger turned into two and two fingers turned into three, making sure Tubbo was completely stretched seeing as they didn't have any lube.

"H-Hurry up! P-Please Tommy!" Tubbo begged.

Tommy smiled, pulling his fingers out. He spit into his hand and stroked himself,making sure his member was nice and wet. He loved Tubbo, he didn't want to hurt him.

He lined himself up with Tubbo's entrance, "Ready?"

Tubbo nodded, "P-Please, Tommy!"

The blonde slowly pushed inside, making the brunette cry out.

"Are you-"

"Don't stop." Tubbo hissed.

Tommy widened his eyes, "O-Okay." He's never seen the boy so angry and burning with desire and lust.

He slowly continued to push inside until he bottomed out, Tubbo moaning and gripping the sheets, his tail hitting Tommy's leg.

"Ug, stop it with your tail!" The blonde grabbed the tail, gripping it tightly.

"M- _MEOW_!" Tubbo cried out before he covered his mouth.

Both sat there in shock, Tubbo covering his mouth and Tommy staring at him.

"...Did you just meow?"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Tubbo cried, embarrassed, "Y-You just grabbed my tail and it felt really good and-"

Tommy tightened his hold on the brunette's tail, Tubbo squeaking. The blonde began to thrust slowly, stroking the brunette's tail in time with his thrusts. Tubbo cried out, moaning and meowing. Tommy kissed his cheek, lifting Tubbo's hips so he could stroke the base of his tail. Tubbo wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"So good, Tommy! I-I love you!" Tubbo cried, moaning, "M- _Meow_!"

"So cute for me! Such a good little kitten!" Tommy moaned, nibbling Tubbo's ears as he thrusted faster, "I love my kitten! Such a good kitten, aren't you? All mine!"

Tubbo nodded, tears in his eyes, "F-Feel so good, T-Tommy!"

"You feel good too, kitten... So tight and warm around me..." 

Tubbo moaned before he arched his back crying out in pleasure, shaking when the blonde found his prostate, "T-There! _Meow, meow!_ Th-There!"

Tommy smirked, beginning to pound into that spot, Tubbo crying out. The blonde leaned down, kissing the brunette. It was very sloppy, more a mix of spit and teeth clashing together. They moaned into each other's mouths, Tubbo occasionally meowing. 

"T-Tommy, g-gonna-"

"It's okay, kitten..." Tommy purred, kissing his cheek, "Go ahead, I'm gonna come too..."

"I-Inside, please-" Tubbo whited out when he came on their chests, his body going limp. 

Tommy moaned at the tightness, biting his lip as he came inside the other. 

Both panted and gasped for breath, slowly coming down from their high. Tommy pulled out and quickly went to grab a wet rag. He came back and wiped off the brunette's stomach, cleaning them up. He threw the towel in the laundry hamper and went to move again, but Tubbo grabbed his arm, pulling him down.

Tommy gasped, turning and smiling at the cute sight. Tubbo's ears were resting lowing, his tail wrapped around the blonde's leg, eyes closed.

"Cuddle time. Please?" Tubbo asked.

"Are you feeling better?" Tommy asked.

"Mhmm!" The brunette smiled, kissing Tommy's cheek, "Usually, I feel really hot and sick for a whole week, but doing this helps cool my heat down until the next time."

"Wait... how do you know that? Have you-"

"No, Tommy, you were my first, promise!" Tubbo flushed, smiling, "My dad told me about it when I had my first heat."

"Oh..." Tommy smiled, "You were my first too, big man."

"Noooo! Don't call me that!"

"What? Oh, do you like _kitten_ better?"

Tubbo smiled brightly and nodded, "It's cute."

" _You're_ cute." Tommy corrected, pulling the other in for a loving kiss, "You're my cute little kitten."

Tubbo smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too, kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> All anonymous works I make will be under the Kitten Author tag.


End file.
